


Walk the Dog

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: With Martin down with a cold, it's up to Niles to walk Eddie.





	Walk the Dog

A cold kept Martin Crane bundled up in bed but Eddie still needed walking. He trundled along in front of Niles, tail quivering, nose down. Niles admitted, at least to himself, Eddie was a smart-looking dog with his mostly-white body. People took second looks at him and Niles felt an inordinate pride in how well his father took care of his dog. 

"That's a gorgeous dog," a woman said. 

Surprised, Niles nearly fell over his feet. Eddie darted sideways to stay out of his way. "Oh!" 

"Are you all right?" The woman reached out and Niles started to say he was fine but the woman scooped Eddie up in her arms. "Such a good boy, dealing with such a clumsy man." 

Niles scowled as Eddie stared at him over the woman's shoulder. He knew he was anthromorphizing, but that dog seemed to be smiling at him. 

"You just wait," he muttered. "See if I ever take you for another walk."


End file.
